1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an electronic timepiece, a time correcting method, and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program for executing the method thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist electronic devices capable of exchanging various kinds of information with other devices using a short-distance wireless communication protocol such as Bluetooth (Registered Trademark). Recently, Bluetooth 4.0 was developed as a new standard for solving the problem of high power consumption that the previous versions of Bluetooth had. Bluetooth version 4.0 and later versions are called Bluetooth Low Energy (“BLE”). Most wearable wireless communication devices such as smart bands, smart watches, smart glasses, etc., which have been recently launched, perform wireless communication using BLE.
By the short-range wireless communication, in particular, portable electronic devices can easily obtain information acquired and held by other electronic devices. Using this technology, interoperability between electronic devices can be achieved, such as sending a notification to a smart watch when a smart phone receives an e-mail or transmitting user information acquired by a smart band to a smart phone.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-118403 published on May 28, 2009, discloses that a first device (for example, a mobile phone) transmits time information to a second device (for example, a watch-type terminal) in a state where a connection between the two devices capable of communicating by using a short-distance communication scheme is established such that they can communicate data and that the second device performs time correction by setting its clock circuit to the time information received from the first device.